


Cake is best when your eating it with someone you care about

by jojolyne



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, PLEASE WRITE MORE OF THESE TWO DORKS GUYS, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojolyne/pseuds/jojolyne
Summary: Akira and Ann fluff. Enough said.





	Cake is best when your eating it with someone you care about

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing these two, and surprisingly writing fluff for once!

Bringing her hand to her cheek, Ann took large bites of her strawberry shortcake while humming cheerfully. She loved coming to the buffet just to eat all the different kinds of deserts, even if it damaged both her and Akira's wallets. Thankfully, Akira didn't seem to mind how expensive it was.

Taking a glance at Akira’s table across from her, Ann saw that he wasn't eating much. Looking down at her table while taking a small bite of her cake, Ann was concerned for her boyfriend. Not like she isn't often concerned for him, especially when going into Palaces or Mementos, Akira normally ate more than this though. Maybe he was stressed out from all the Phantom Theif duties piling up? Ann decided to speak up to break the silence. “Thank you so much, Akira! You're the best!”

Tugging at a strand of his hair, Akira tried to hide a small blush creeping on his face. Sometimes, okay  _ a lot _ , Ann wished Akira wouldn't hide his expressions behind his glasses, she found Akira to be really adorable outside of his Joker persona. Giggling softly, Ann reached across the table to take off Akira's glasses. 

Taken aback by Ann’s action, Akira stared at her with a confused expression on his face. “Ann…Why did you take off my glasses?”

Smiling cheerfully, Ann put on Akira's glasses and looked around the buffet in them. “Woha, these  _ really _ are fake!” 

Almost spitting out his iced tea, Akira had to cover part of his face. He couldn't believe how well Ann pulled off glasses. “Uh, yeah they are.” 

Spinning back around to face Akira, now Ann was the one taken aback by him. He was hiding half of his face with his hand, Ann could tell it was because he was blushing. It was.  _ so _ adorable that now Ann was the one blushing. Shuffling around in her seat, Ann thought of something to break the awkward silence that was stedliy growing by the minute. Picking up a piece of her cake with a fork, Ann pointed it at Akira's mouth. “S-Say ahhh!”

Akira lifted his hand off his face and stared at Ann waving a piece of cake around with a fork. “Ann, what are you doing?”

“Isn't it obvious?! I'm feeding you!” Ann said, pouting. 

Just going with it, Akira leaned down and ate the piece of cake. Before Akira could even swallow the peice of cake, Ann took the opportunity to trick Akira and kiss him on the cheek. Blinking rapidly, Akira's face heated up again and he stared bewildered at Ann. 

Giggling, Ann winked at Akira. “You’re so cute! I love you, Akira.”

Touching his cheek, Akira chuckled and kissed Ann on the lips. “I love you too, Ann.”


End file.
